


En flytende bønn

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Ekkel fic, Første kyss, Happy Ending, M/M, bakfylla, fylla, kanskje litt creepy, nyttårsaften
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: En skikkelig desorientert fic om et enda mer desorientert øyeblikk.





	En flytende bønn

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er en presang til ei som ba om en presang, men som nok egentlig ikke ba om akkurat denne presangen. Det har gått et år før det endelig ble tekst av det. Jeg håper likevel du vet hvem du er. 
> 
> Jeg skrev denne første nyttårsdag, men så ble den aldri ferdig. Og nå bare velger jeg å tenke at den er så ferdig som den noen gang blir, og værsågod.

Flisene er varme mot panna og gnager mot knærne. 

Jeg er for svak til å flytte meg, men jeg prøver. Planter sprikende fingre mot det skitne gulvet og skyver fra. 

Det funker ikke. Bevegelsen får det til å vende seg i meg, og når neven glir i mitt eget spy, blir jeg liggende. På rygg, denne gangen, og glipper med øya mot gatelykta som flimrer gjennom det ruglete vinduet. 

Kroppen min er liten og ynkelig i halvmørket.

Jeg er for kvalm. Kan ikke ligge sånn, må over på magen. Stabilt sideleie om mulig. 

Mens jeg har sovet har varmekablene stekt gårsdagens kebab., og nå er lufta tjukk av syre.

Jeg har sovet her, men bortsett fra at det er et bad og at det er hjemme hos noen, har jeg ingen aning om hvor _her _faktisk er.

For harde livet klamrer jeg meg til bevisstheta, likevel tar det bare et øyeblikk før mørket igjen tar kontrollen.

*******

Under overflata hjemsøkes jeg av en rest av et minne. Tydelig, men umulig å få grep på. En rygg, krumbøyd over søplebøtta foran Oslo City. En halkvælt stemme som klynker: _Sorry. Sorry. Sorry_. Og min egen latter. Den kommer nesten utafra. Rar og lykkelig mens jeg stryker over ryggen hans, lar hånda følge underarmen nedover, langs et opptrukket jakkeerme, en tatovert underarm. Jeg kjenner fortsatt følelsen av å gripe om fingrene som klamrer seg til søpledunken. 

Jeg vil sette lyd på minnet, så jeg leter etter ord fra i natt. Jeg vet jeg lovte noe, at jeg sverga på alt som var hellig at jeg aldri skulle glemme det. Men tankene er grøtete og det kommer fukt på stemmen. Halvfordøyd øl og klumpete kebab som griper om drøvelen. Kroppen vrenger seg.

Med en kraftanstrengelse setter jeg meg opp. Får tak i dusjslangen, dytter den oppover så jeg skal få ned dusjhodet, men selv om det funker er refleksene for seine. Dusjhodet slår mot bakhodet mitt før det knuser mot flisene. 

***** **

Helvete, Isak. 

Faen ta.

Hva er det du driver med?

***

I etasjen over er det noen som dusjer. 

Bleke stemmer forplanter seg gjennom rørsystemet

Telefonen min dirrer mot flisene og nekter å holde kjeft.

***

Når jeg igjen våkner er jeg krumbøyd. Tjukke, tørre brekninger bølger gjennom brystet. Kraftløse. Poengløse. For svake å rense kroppen. 

Dusjslangen er tung å drikke av. Vannet først lunkent, så varmt, og uten dusjhodet er trykket altfor hardt. 

Litt går vel ned, men det meste havner på gulvet. 

For mye vann. 

Altfor lite avløp. 

Med valne fingre krafser jeg gjennom kebabrestene, klorer ufordøyde tomatskall og maiskorn opp av sluket til det endelig svelger unna. 

Jeg setter meg opp og lener meg mot veggen. De kjølige flisene drar meg tilbake til bevissthet mens det pisslunka vannet skyller spyskorpene av brystet. 

De er brunlilla. 

Tydeligvis har jeg drukket rødvin. Som om jeg noen gang drikker rødvin. Men det er ikke noen tvil, løken som har størkna mot brysthåret har lilla kanter. 

***

Da jeg vorsa med Eskild, var det på carlsberg og ritzkjeks. 

Resten husker jeg ikke.

Et blekt minne om en t-banetur. 

En nyttårsfest. 

Dansa jeg? 

En svak piping i høyre øre forteller at det må ha vært musikk. 

*******

Den ene munnviken svir som et helvete. Jeg kjenner forsiktig etter med med tunga, så med fingeren. 

Hva var det jeg lovte å ikke glemme? 

Til slutt føler jeg meg sterk nok, så jeg støtter meg på dolokket og drar meg opp så jeg får sett meg i speilet. Jeg ser forjævlig ut. Og det er ingen tvil. Leppekanten er dekka av beard burn. 

Men du glemmer ikke ditt første kyss, det første som er ekte. 

Ingen gjør det. Bortsett fra tydeligvis jeg, for kvelden er fortsatt borte.

Jeg husker ikke rødvin. Husker ikke hooking.

Det som kjennes mest fucked up av alt er likevel at om jeg faktisk rota med noen på festen til Magnus så er jo katta ute av sekken, og da burde jeg i alle fall kunne huske noen reaksjoner. 

Oppmuntring. 

Vantro. 

Hva som helst.

***

Telefonen durer fortsatt mot gulvet, men jeg orker ikke ta den.

En kropp romsterer på gangen utafor døra. 

Et lite klikk, og så begynner vifta i taket å snurre. 

Døra åpner seg, og en mannshånd skyver inn en juskartong. 

Jeg kjenner igjen tatoveringa fra i går. Det er bare det at jeg ikke kjenner noen som har sånn tatovering.

Kanskje den er ny? 

Eller kanskje det er en fremmed manns hånd, og kanskje dette er en fremmed manns hus, og i så fall må jeg komme meg til helvete ut herfra.

Jeg prøver å reise meg, men brekningene tar overhånd. 

Faen.

Når døra har lukka seg, vrir jeg om nøkkelen.

Så drikker jeg jusen. 

Den er kald. Den går ned. 

Neste gang jeg spyr kjennes det bedre.

En tynn gul saus som glatt glir ned i sluket. 

Jeg jobber meg gjennom hele juskartongen, og de siste slurkene greier jeg faktisk å holde på. Endelig kjenner jeg meg igjen. Kroppen er emmen og naken, men den er min. 

Jeg kjenner igjen gåsehuden, varmekabelfeberen i ansiktet og haugen med klær foran døra. 

Jeg må se og få på meg klær. 

Jeg kan ikke være her mer.

Bevisstløs og naken på et fremmed badegulv.

Herregud, Isak. Hva er det du driver med?

*******

Telefonen durer igjen, og denne gangen tar jeg den opp. 

Motorikken er tung, henda skjelver, men det går.

Over skjermen lyser en melding.

“Health Mate 11:26: Connected to your steel hr.”

Og under: 

“Har du sjekka nyhetene?”

Telefonen går i bakken.

Ansiktet møter sluket en siste gang. 

Jeg fyller kartongen med vann, tvinger ned noen slurker, snyter meg i et vått håndkle, tørker henda og prøver på nytt. 

Femten uleste meldinger. 

Tolv varsler på insta. 

Og Health Mate som forteller at jeg har sovet dårlig i natt. Som om jeg ikke visste det fra før.

_Går det bra med deg?” _Det er Jonas. Det er greit.

Gruppechatten er verre

Magnus: 

_Jævler kul_

_Kuk._

_Jævla kuk._

Mahdi: 

_Chill, da. _

Magnus:

_Lett for deg å si, det er ikke du som ble attester_

_Arrestert. _

_Føkk deg Isak._

Egentlig burde jeg vel sjekka polititwitteren, men jeg greier ikke. Jeg får i alle fall pakka meg inn i en morgenkåpe som henger på knaggen. Den er lang. Lukter intenst av manneparfyme.

Jeg åpner insta. Finner bildet jeg selv lasta opp i går. En tåkete Eskild og en discokule.

Jeg har tagga Eskild tre ganger, i tre kommentarer. Om det i det hele tatt er det jeg har ment: _@wayside @easy_eskild @easyeskiild_

Eskild har lasta opp sikkert tusen bilder. Han har tagga meg. Jeg cringer når jeg ser det første.

Jeg danser. 

*******

<strike></strike>Telefonen ringer. 

Nummeret er lagra med tre sireneemojier, og selv om jeg ikke kan huske å ha lagra det, og selv om det er det siste jeg har lyst til, presser jeg telefonen mot øret og trykker fram et grøtete hallo.

“Snakker jeg med Isak Valtersen?” Stemmen i den andre enden er tynn og rar, nasal. Ikke helt menneskelig.

“Ja?”

“Kan jeg spørre om hvor du er?”

“Jeg vet ikke… “

Plutselig kommer det lyder i bakgrunnen. Kamplyder. Jeg rykker telefonen bort fra øret. 

Så, heldigvis, kommer en stemme jeg kjenner.

“Mags. Få den! Det der slutta å være gøy for mange timer siden.” 

***

Jeg er letta.

Og jeg er sur.

Fordi hva faen?

Jeg snerrer inn i røret:

“Føkk dere!”

og så legger jeg på.

***

Telefonen ringer igjen, men jeg tar den ikke. 

Den dirrer, men jeg lar vær å åpne den.

Når jeg hører en lyd fra gangen angrer jeg. For nå vet han der ute at jeg er våken.

***

Jeg åpner google maps, finner posisjonen min. 

Jeg er i Schweigaards gate, men vet ikke egentlig om det er bra. Jeg vet ikke om jeg vet om noen som bor her. Jeg svelger stoltheta og deler posisjonen min i gruppechatten. 

***

Håndtaket på badedøra glir ned, og jeg er sjukt glad jeg låste.

Og jeg har mer kraft enn jeg trodde. Jeg får på meg klærne og kommer meg på beina. 

Det hadde passa fint nå, om jeg bare kunne huske noe.

Jeg vil ha det tilbake, uansett hvor kleint det er.

Rødvina. Hookinga. Veien hit.

Og det jeg sverga at jeg ikke skulle glemme. 

Jeg skyller av gulvet, skrur vannet på iskaldt og gulper ned litt til. 

Til slutt folder jeg henda til en skål, samler beviset på alt jeg må ha spist i går til en dryppende haug som jeg løfter over i do. 

Jeg vasker henda tre ganger.

Plutselig husker jeg Sankthanshaugen. Den lange veien opp dit gjennom issørpa. Eva som hadde på høye hæler og banna hver gang hun sank ned i bakken. Øyeblikksbilder, men jeg har noe å gripe tak i: Nødlysa som var frossa fast på himmelen. Champagne. Jeg fikk champagne av Vilde. Jeg fikk stjerneskudd av Mahdi. Eskild var sur for ett eller annet. Kanskje han var sur på meg, eller kanskje det bare var fylla.

Jeg husker nedtellinga. De høye ropa. 

_Ti… ni… åtte... _og følelsen av å vente på noe. Armer som la seg rundt skuldrene mine og hviska i takt: _sju… seks… fem… _

Jeg husker det nå, og endelig kan jeg puste.

For jeg husker at jeg snudde meg, at jeg så opp, møtte blikket hans og smilte. At jeg venta med å svare. Den nesten kvalme vissheten om at det var min tur å få nyttårskyss. Jeg! Som alltid har dratt meg litt unna når klokka har nærma seg midnatt. 

_Fire… tre… _

Jeg husker at jeg begynte å telle med de andre, ble en i flokken, lot stemmen følge hans hvisking.

_To... _

_En… _

og at jeg lukka øya mens de andre skrek og jubla. At jeg slapp stjerneskuddet i snøen for å kunne legge armene rundt ham. At henda hans var kalde mot halsen min, at jeg fikk gåsehud i nakken, og at jeg aldri har kjent meg så uovervinnelig som akkurat da.

***

Når det banker på døra, låser jeg opp og drar ned håndtaket.

Jeg husker ikke veien hit, annet enn det ene øyeblikket ved søpledunken ved City, men jeg husker nok til at jeg tar sjangsen.

Og det er verdt det. Når jeg får se fyren på den andre sida, blir jeg så letta at jeg holder på å begynne å grine. 

Det er Even. Dratt og litt sliten, med ringer under øya og myke, grå joggebukser. 

“Ferdig med å be til avløpsguden eller?” Han støtter seg mot dørkarma og smiler mot meg. Litt omsorg, litt spott, men ingen ting jeg ikke tåler.

Hadde jeg ikke vært så dårlig, hadde jeg ledd høyt. Men alt som kommer er et slags knirk. 

“Ja. Ferdig. Så jeg får vel...”

“Sliten du og?”, spør han før jeg rekker å si at jeg må gå. “Har slengt en pizza i ovnen. Veggis, i fall du fortsatt er kvalm.” 

Jeg nikker, sakte. 

“Fett”.

“Jeg sitter og ser på Seinfeld. Bare å joine, om du vil.”

Det kjennes som om han skal gå tilbake til stua, men i stedet blir han stående og se på meg. 

Jeg kleiner ut. Tør liksom ikke se ham i øya, så jeg hviler heller blikket på arma som lener seg mot dørkarmen. 

“Jøss, fått deg tattis?”, spør jeg.

Han smiler.

“Det spurte du om sikkert tre ganger i går også.”

“Gjorde jeg sikkert. Eh. Det er litt fuzzy… ”

***

Jeg følger etter ham inn i stua, greier såvidt å ta imot teppet han kaster mot meg, og kravler opp i sofaen. Det er kald battery på bordet, og jeg er så varm etter varmekablene at boksen blir våt i hånda mi.

***

Jeg åpner telefonen igjen. Sletter posisjonsdelinga. 

_Nvm. Var visst hos even_.

_Fyllaa!!!_ svarer Magnus

_Ikke skrik, jeg har vondt i hue_, svarer Mahdi. Bra han sier det, for jeg gidder ikke.

Telefonen fortsetter å dirre i lomma mi, men jeg ser ikke på den. Jeg ser på Even, at han later som om han ser på tv, men at blikket hans flakker mot meg. Til slutt gir han opp spillet og vrir seg rundt.

“Aldri drikke igjen?” spør jeg, og han gliser.

“Var litt der på veien hjem i går, men det var mest fordi jeg sikkert var ikke var sånn supersjarmerende når jeg spydde. Altså, jeg var redd du skulle baile.”

Vi blir sittende og se på hverandre, og det er rart, for vi har aldri gjort det før. Han strekker hånda fram over rygglenet så jeg kan ta tak i den, og klemmer tilbake når jeg griper fatt.

"Det vi aldri skulle glemme, det var at vi aldri skulle være feige mer, sant?", spør han.

Jeg ler og nikker, for endelig husker jeg det.

At han hadde crusha på meg i over en måned, sa han i går. At han hadde vært like keen som jeg var på ham. Og at ingen av oss hadde skjønt det.

"Jeg bare skjønner ikke hva som gjorde at det ble annerledes i går."

"Sikkert rødvina. Husker du ikke? Du stjælte rødvina til Eskild?"

"Nei, det husker jeg ikke i det hele tatt. Men jeg er glad, da, for at du turte. Og for at det ikke var en seriemorder eller noe som hadde låst meg inn på badet sitt".

"Jeg og. Bare var litt sånn at om jeg ikke hadde tatt sjansen i går hadde jeg aldri turt, og da hadde vi sikkert bare blitt i friendzona hele livet."

"Vi var ikke sånn veldig gode venner da, prøver jeg. Aldri vært her før for eksempel."

"Point."

***

Han reiser seg, og jeg tror vi skal kysse, men han går rundt meg, bak sofaen.

Stemmen er lav når han snakker.

"Om vi ikke kysser snart tror jeg jeg dør, men om vi ikke først spiser pizza tror jeg jeg dreper deg med ånden min."

Han kysser meg i nakken, og når han reiser seg for å hente pizzaen er det som et plaster som blir røska av.

***

"Sett den her forresten?", sier han og kaster telefonen sin ned i fanget mitt.

Jeg stirrer på skjermen. Insta.

"Har du fått deg insta?" spør, jeg, men han bare trekker på skuldrene.

"Ikke poenget, se på posten til Eskild da." 

Eskilds hånd har et fast grep om et utrolig tjukt kubbelys. Han har ikke tagga meg, men jeg kjenner det treffer. 

_Når kompisen din forsvinner med en tier og alt du får med deg hjem er denne._

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg hadde en gang en kompis, og en gang drassa han faktisk rundt på et kubbelys fordi han ikke fant noen fyr. Mest som en spøk, da, men jeg håper ikke han leser fanfiction.


End file.
